


Aftermath

by Gaia_bing



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Vengeance, Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Morning After, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 20:32:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1912866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaia_bing/pseuds/Gaia_bing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some fluffely fluff fluff containing Agron, Nasir and the morning after their first time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> There we go, as promised, some extra fluffiness to make up to my previous sad fanfic that I posted the other day. Hope you guys enjoy! :)

Warm fingers ran down his bare arms, to come and entwine themselves with his own hands, that were resting against the fleece blanket covering the both of them. Nasir groaned as he felt the warm rays of the sun hit his eyelids and yawning a little bit, he opened his eyes and looked straight in front of him.

This...this wasn't the forest green color that he was accustomed to wake up to each and ever morning. The wall that he staring at was pure white. This wasn't the wall of his bedroom, it was...

 _"Good morning."_   he heard a deep voice murmur gently by his ear, the breath underneath it tickling his skin and the memories of the night before flashed through Nasir's brain, making the long haired man grin as he slowly turned his head around and found himself face to face with a similarly smiling man.

"Good morning to you." he whispered back in a tender voice and leaning in slowly, he exchanged a slow and loving kiss with the man sharing the bed that he was laying on right now and where he had...well where he and this particular man had done more than just slept on the night before.

This man was called Agron and god, he was so...everything. Funny, charming, smart and the fact that he was extremely good looking also didn't hurt.

Breaking the kiss, Agron's smile widened as he stared at his new lover.

He and Nasir had met a few weeks earlier, at one of the many parties that Gannicus just loved to throw all throughout the school year. His and Nasir's own gang of friends had mingled there and well, a late night conversation had turned into one during the daylight, which itself had turned into exchanged e-mails and phones conversations, that itself had turned into an afternoon coffee meeting, that itself transformed into another late night session, but this one for studying instead of partying and the next thing that they knew, they were in Agron's bed, in Agron's dorm room, finally having consummated their constantly evolving relationship.

Nasir was...Agron couldn't really describe just how perfect he found Nasir. Sure, he was a couple of years younger than himself, but that didn't mean that the long haired man wasn't wise. And also kind, hilarious, generous and also incredibly sexy. He had admitted that last fact again and again the night before, in the middle of their passionate embrace and it had made the man underneath him blush madly, look up at him with his gorgeous brown eyes and whisper against his sweaty skin:

 _"Look who's calling the cattle black?"_   Before bringing their lips back together into a searing kiss.

Nasir looked at the man that he'd admitted everything to the night before, in the middle of a studying break. He had taken a long glance at the short haired man, who was busy taking a sip from his bottle of water and that's when the damn inside his heart just broke into pieces and he started to say everything that he'd been wanting to say ever since he and Agron had met: that Nasir had constantly thought about him, that he had dreamt about him, that he even...did lewd things with himself with the other man in mind.

That his heart felt like it had swelled up at least twice its size ever since they had met only a couple of weeks earlier and that he knew that he was a freshman and that Agron was a senior and that they were in the same college together and that everything would be muddy if they ever broke up since they shared some of the same friends and everything, but damn it he couldn't help it, he had developed feelings for Agron and he understood if the other man didn't feel the same way and uhm...

His cascade of words was cut off by a warm pair of lips colliding with his own, warmer than he'd ever dreamed them to ever be, and when he had finally opened his eyes and had stared at the short-haired man in shock, Agron had simply smirked and had replied with a raised eyebrow:

_"I was about to tell you the same kind of stuff when our session was going to be over, but hell, you just beat me to it!"_

And all Nasir could do was laugh at that and, sweeping all of their school books down on the floor, they'd laid back on the small bed and had participated into well...into shared lewd things, with one another in body and in mind...

Many, many times. In many, _many_ positions. All throughout the night.

"Ooh, I feel achy all over!" Nasir groaned with a small smile, stretching out his tired limbs and making the other man chuckle.

"Well, you're the one that wanted to try the wheelbarrow thing, not me. I didn't know you could bend like that!" Agron replied, his grin widening and he protected himself when the other man swatted at his head playfully.

"Shut up, you. You're the one that wanted to do more than just the missionary thing, remember?" Nasir said, while crossing his arms over his bare chest and mockingly huffing in indignation.

"Oi, **you** shut up and **you** come _here_." Agron replied, shaking his head and, taking his new boyfriend inside his arms without resistance, he held the other man close to him as he proposed: "Tell you what: why don't you and I stop discussing achy muscles and sex positions, get dressed and after that, we go get ourselves some breakfast? I for one am starving."

Nasir smiled tenderly, nodded at the simply great idea and reaching over, he couldn't help but being sappy as he rubbed his nose against his love and being seductive as he whispered in a husky voice when his head retreated back: "I'll go get breakfast with you, but only if you give me a taste of you in the shower first."

Agron stared at him in shock for a second, before the look in his eyes turned to one of consuming lust as he replied, while he and his everything both stood up in all of their naked glory and hastily made their way toward said shower:

_"Deal."_


End file.
